


Love's Burden

by Ere-Lian Maslii (Serpentine)



Category: Star Wars: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-16
Updated: 2002-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentine/pseuds/Ere-Lian%20Maslii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exchange in the dark.  (Shakespearian Sonnet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Burden

Love's Burden

Surrender now to me your pain, your tears,  
Here in this secret bed within my arms;  
Give me your failures, angers, wounds, and fears  
And I will hold you safe from all their harms.

Release to me each deep forbidden thing  
A Jedi should not know, which to the Force  
(Cold comfort the Force is!) you cannot bring;  
I take upon myself all your remorse.

Let my lips take your tears, and healing give;  
My touch upon your skin your burdens lift;  
Give me these things, so you may freer live.  
Even your deepest pain I count a gift.

I make your pain my own, to give you peace;  
The burden mine now to keep or release.


End file.
